fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amazing Journey
, or Mysterious Journey as it is called in Europe and Mystic Journey as it is called in North America, is a. The main characters are a girl named Dana, whose name was originally Madison in pre-production, and a boy named Duncan, who, from the artwork, is shown to look similar to Jake Long, from American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot Chapters Chapter 1: Closer to the Flame/Winter of Discontent Dana, a girl from Versailles, France in the 1700s, tired of the monotony of living in her mansion with her family, runs away. Donning peasant clothing, Dana gets on her horse and carriage and away into a forest, that starts blending into a wintry scene, which she finds the snowy mountains. This level takes place in a snowy wasteland, where she meets a rather abrasive snow leopard. After Dana is rescued at the end of the level, she is most ungrateful to her rescuers. Dana meets Duncan before starting the next chapter. Chapter 2: The Great Defrost/Ghost World Heading back to town by cart, that's wheel breaks when hitting a pothole in the cobble, the driver takes it to a mechanic and Dana offers to help pay. The mechanic, a young, strapping man, thinks the cart is Dana's, but she tells him it's not. The mechanic, introduces himself as Duncan, is captivated by Dana, thinking he's seen her somewhere. Dana tells him she's been pursued by criminals during her travels, and Duncan offers to come with her, which she initially refuses. Dana meets some peasant folk, which she finds rather strange. After meeting Mademoiselle Fraise, another person who's wagon breaks down, berates Dana for getting in trouble with the criminals, as well and Dana develops a dislike for her, while Duncan tries to calm Dana down. While Fraise and Duncan converse, with a sour Dana listening in, thinking the two have become friends and are talking about her, Duncan finally fixes the cart. With Duncan telling Mademoiselle Fraise she'll need to wait a while for her repair. When Dana finally pays and leaves, Duncan follows her and asks her "Why the Rush?" Dana tells him that he and his "friend" don't need her to stick around. Duncan explains they weren't talking badly about her. And Dana says it's common snooty behavior from upper aristocrats like her. When Dana goes back inside and once again speaks with Fraise, who mocks her again. Dana tells her about her stuck up behavior, Fraise says it's what she loves about her town, contrasting it with the traveling circus clowns who aren't funny to her, just stupid. Dana is finally willing to let the ordeal go and admits she overreacted. Mademoiselle Fraise accepts this offer and gives Dana her black pearl necklace. Dana is captured for being accused of stealing jewelry from Mademoiselle Fraise, despite having them given to her. Duncan tries to come to her defense, only to receive a heavier sentence than her. Dana is imprisoned, and sure that Duncan is as good as dead. She wants to go with him if he ends up that way. She manages to escape, only to be crushed by a chandelier in the hall. Her spirit ends up in a realm populated by ghost children, who tell her what she had in her living state is no longer of value. One of the ghost children is Emily, who died under circumstances that involved jealousy and neglect, making her form able to turn monstrous when angered. Emily is only able to eat paper and leaves as a result. Chapter 3: Kazoo Kingdom/Land of the Dragons Dana meets Nadine the Dragon Princess in a patch of wild land, which is in danger of being built over. It is at this point, Dana feels confident that she can do more than she initially felt she could, and could even be a hero. They discover the dragons' land is in danger, and take it up with the residents who's workers were tearing through it, and they meet a snotty teenage Indian princess, who mocks Dana for her determination to be a hero, saying she hasn't the heart. The dragons, not knowing human standards, don't see why Dana can't be a hero. Dana and Duncan return home on a boat with sailors, who they convince to let them stay until they reach their destination. Dana's family reunites with her, their worries now calmed. Dana seems to have remembered the dragons' words, but Duncan says she shouldn't listen to them, that she can't be what she wants without judgement. Noting that a villager had said something about her previously. Dana takes offense, and says that Duncan is just trying to bring her down. Chapter 4: Circus of Truth Dana reunites with her family, back to her old self. Her family expresses worry about her disappearance, and warns her about the Vikings that have been settling on the shores. Dana gets a job at a market, where she meets a baker boy, who she gets on with well, and he falls in with her. He courts her, and she accepts his courtship. Posters all over the city announce the arrival of a travelling circus coming soon. Dana confides in him her desire to do something great and the baker boy reveals himself to be the mayor's nephew. How next date he takes Dana on is at a beach. The mayor calls a town meeting and Dana doesn't attend, instead, running off to the forest and meeting some pixies that have said some bad things about the mayor. They show her by transforming her into one of them so they can fly in and spy on him. And it is revealed he is having several affairs. The next morning, Dana is human again and sees the baker boy, who soon tells him he is breaking up with her, because he has no time for a relationship. She is sad, but understands, as she knows what work bakers have to keep up with. However, when she takes a carriage to the market the next day, she sees him kissing another woman. Later in the afternoon, she tries to prod him about it. He denies he's with another woman, and even cries, seemingly sad that he had to leave Dana. All the while writing a letter to his new girlfriend, which Dana notices. The baker boy says they will still always be friends, but she keeps silent about it, and starts ignoring him every day until she quits her job. Dana returns home, heartbroken and bitter, and lies to her family about helping the mayor everyday with arranging the circus that's coming to town. Depressed and angry, and wishing she had confronted the baker boy more harshly. Dana's family say they already bought tickets for the circus. Dana, hoping to expose the mayor's plans, dresses up as a tightrope walker. It turns out that the ringmaster has been bribed to keep Dana from exposing his plans and tries to manipulate her into keeping quiet, using the opportunity to try and get what he wants, under threat of the tent being burnt down and having her take the blame. Dana tries to come up with her own plan. She tries to escape and has to fight with several clowns before she can. The mayor tells his aides to seize Dana when she tries revealing the mayor's plan to the audience. Dana runs out of the tent, but the Mayor's aides have her cornered, so she jumps off the bridge and into the water. When she pops get head back up, she sees a boat sailing by. She manages to catch up to it and grabs the rope that's hanging down. Once on it, she sees that the boat is full of Vikings. She feels threatened at that instant. But she realizes out loud she has no chance of facing them because she failed at proving herself as a hero. As she was sure those were her last words, the Vikings speak, saying there is no good or bad, and there is no black and white in morals, only grey. That people are no different than animals, and that it's evolution. Even stating that the guards on land are just as brutish as them and probably stated out the same way they did, so no one can tell who's good or bad just by looking at someone. They then sing a song about judging others, ending with the idea that Dana is no different from them either. The story ends as the ship is seen sailing off into the horizon. Characters *'Dana D'arcy' - A young woman who comes from a wealthy family with a widowed mother and three siblings. She ran away to finally see the outside world she's never gotten to before. *'Duncan Forgeron' - A mechanic that joins Dana on her quest. Soundtrack (TBA) *Theme/Intro **(Intro/Title screen) Above The Clouds **Numb (Dana D'Arcy) *Town **Opening Song - Closer to the Flame (Dana D'Arcy) *Winter of Discontent **Snow and Ice **Beneath the Ice Cold Drone **Ice Castle *Defrosting **??? *Ghost World **Don't Fear the Reaper (Dana D'Arcy) **The Beautiful People (Ghost Children) **Breath of Darkness *Land of the Dragons **Princess Madhu **All Apologies (Dana and Duncan) **Complicated (Duncan Forgeron) *The Path Back **The Day I Tried to Live (Dana D'Arcy) **Uptown Girl (The Baker Boy) **If You Had My Love (Dana D'Arcy) *Circus of Fear **Tight Rope (Dana D'Arcy) **Heathens (The Vikings) The Video Game A video game based on the film was released with the soundtrack removed, and its blueprints were based off of most RPGs. Alternate outfits Alternate outfits that can be unlocked in the game include: *'Dana' **Lady's Dress **Peasant **Winter **Black Pearl - Outfit Abilities: Sonic Wave Note; Enables Dana to sing a note that can destroy weak walls and subdue enemies. **Bunny Dress (Unlockable through preorder and on the XBox Live store) - Outfit Abilities: Speed and agility. **Here, Kitty, Kitty (Unlockable through preorder and on the XBox Live store) **Lethal Yandere (Unlockable through preorder and on the XBox Live store) **Knight's Armor - Outfit Abilities: Fire resistant (Unlockable through preorder and on the XBox Live store) **Tightrope Walker *'Duncan' **Mechanic **Sun Flare - (Unlockable through preorder and on the XBox Live store) Outfit Abilities: Enables Duncan to shoot out a flare beam through his glove. **Dragon Costume - Outfit Abilities: Fire and lava resistant. (Unlockable through preorder and on the XBox Live store) Weapons *'Dana' **Machine gun violin **Sword **Hedgeclippers/Giant Scissors - (Unlockable through preorder and on the XBox Live store) *'Duncan' **Wrench **Energy beam generator